dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The West
|date release = March 16, 2018 |previous = The Savanna |next = The Valentines |tz = Day, Night |jumps = 0|falls = 0|teleportations = 4|u-turns = 0|teleportation = 4 |title = The West |other = Black-Pitching Teleporter }} Soundtrack The song is mostly played on a guitar. During the teleporting scenes, the songs changes to vocals sung by a male singer. The identity of the singer is still unknown. Gameplay Lyrics Here are the lyrics the male singer sings in the soundtrack: It’s not the world that changes, but the weight of my mind. There’s better days ahead than those we’re leaving behind. You know I love you and that nothing’s changing my mind. There’s nothing in the way in front of you. Difficulty *The West has a straightforward path, however, the shift of different landscapes may distract players. *Towards the end, the screen occasionally fades to black for a few seconds as a transition; hence, may be confusing at times. Focus on the path and listen carefully to the soundtrack. Notes For Gems Strategy * Since the path has been set, take advantage of it and focus on the path rather than the music. * As mentioned, there are pitch black moments and when vision is restored, there will be turns. Proceed with caution when vision fades to black. Trivia *The West is the first level in which the scenery transitions in a rapid pace. The second level to do so is The Racing. *The West is a mix of western and pop acoustic music. *The West is inspired by the Wild West. *The canyons on the level icon resemble cowboy hats. *The West is the fourth level to feature blackout teleportation. **Unlike The Desert, if you tap while you are being teleported, the line will crash since the path is narrow. **When being teleported, there are some slight nods to other levels in the changes of scenery. *** The first teleportation could be a nod to The Maze, judging from the scenery with the bushes and the rocky mountain. *** The second teleportation could be a nod to either The Chinese Garden (judging from the lily pads and the fish) or Lake of Opportunity from Through The Fog. *** The third teleportation could be a nod to The Beach by the beach chairs and sand. *** The fourth teleportation could be a nod to either The Spring or The Winter by the trees and the flowers. **** However, the fourth teleportation comes back to where 60% left off, with the same campfire and tent. * The West is the sixth level to feature vocal accompaniment, being a solo by a male singer. ** From chronological order, the previous levels were; The Chaos (choir), The Cathedral (choir), All About Us (solo), The Savanna (humming, choir, and solo), and The Valentines (solo). * The West is the second level in which the line starts by facing the left. The first is The Desert. * There was a bug where, in the level, the 80% marker is displayed twice. There is also another bug where the main light-oranged path cannot be seen in the whole level, increasing its difficulty. * The sky can be seen moving. ** When playing in widescreen, the sky only covers the middle, possibly because the level wasn't meant to be played in widescreen in the first place. *** This was fixed later on. * The line changes from lilac to red after the first blackout(~68%), red to bright yellow, after the second blackout(~71%), bright yellow to orange after the third blackout(~80%), and orange back to lilac after the fourth blackout(~88%). Percentage Sign * The 10% marker is located on the right side of the path by some cactus trees. * The 20% marker can be seen broad on the left side of the path. * The 30% marker is on a passing building. * The 40% marker will spawn on the right side of the map after you leave the town. * The 50% will spawn and despawn on the right side of the map. * The 60% marker is shown to the left of the second crown at the green part. * The 70% marker is shown under bushes at the cliff part. * The 80% marker is by a sea-star after the second blackout. * The 90% marker is on the left of the path after the third blackout. Category:Levels Category:Easy levels Category:Nature-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Day-themed levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Levels with Vocals